Music, Love and Friendship
by Yukiharu Namirai
Summary: musik, cinta dan persahabatan. jika bersatu, akan menjadi sebuah kebahagiaan.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Music, Love and Friendship**

**Summary : musik, cinta, persahabatan. Jika semua menjadi satu, jadilah sebuah kebahagiaan.**

**Author : ****Yukiharu Namirai *panggil Yuki-chan ajah..***

**Disclaimer : cerita ini terinspirasi dari otak aku dan temanku.**

**Chara : kagrra, arisu9, kuroneko (onmyouza), SCANDAL, kim yewon(jewel ry), kim hyoyeon(SNSD), shin bora (gag concert, pelawak), luna (f(x)), yoon bora(SISTAR). Super junior: leeteuk, heechul, eunhyuk, siwon.**

**Warning : Typo(s), GaJe, dkk.**

**Pair : Hiroto X Tomomi, Shin X Kuroneko, Izumi X Mami, Saga X Luna, Leeteuk X Shin Bora, Heechul X Yoon Bora, Eunhyuk X Hyoyeon, Siwon X Haruna.**

**Author : ni terinspirasi pas aku lagi kompromi ama teman aku. Mungkin yang baca bakal sakit kepala and pusing. Soalnya aku yang bikin juga pusing. **

**Ha'i, douzo~~**

.

.

Tomomi Ogawa, gadis kuper, culun, bodoh dan gak berbakat yang bersekolah di sekolah yang cukup terkenal di Tokyo. Dia di terima di sekolah itu karena kekayaan keluarganya. Tapi, pilihan orang tuanya untuk menyekolahkan Tomomi di sekolah itu adalah kesalahan besar. Tomomi benar- benar sangat dikucilkan.

***JRAAZ***

tiba- tiba seseorang melempar ember yang berisi air dari atas. Dan itu tepat mengenai kepala Tomomi. Jadi, otomatis Tomomi basah kuyup.

"si.. siapa?" Tanya Tomomi pada dirinya sendiri sambil melihat ke atas, tempat asal ember itu terjatuh.

"hei! Maaf, ember itu mengenaimu ya? Tadi ku kira tempat sampah." Hina seorang gadis yang melempar ember itu.

Tomomi yang malu dan menangis tentu saja langsung berlari ntah kemana tujuannya.

.

**Tomomi POV~~**

Kenapa? Kenapa mereka berbuat jahat padaku? Apa salahku pada mereka?!

.

.

Tanpa sadar, Tomomi telah berlari keluar sekolah. Karena sudah keluar sekolah, Tomomi tak mau kembali ke sekolah.

Tomomi pun berjalan ntah kemana tujuannya. Jika ia kembali ke sekolah, ia akan dikerjai lagi. Dan jika dia kembali ke rumah, dia akan merasakan kesepian karena orang tuanya setiap hari pergi bekerja sampai larut malam.

***BRUK!***

Tiba-tiba saja dia menabrak seorang dari 5 orang yang bergaya seperti berandalan.

"hei! Kau jalan tidak hati- hati!" bentak pria yang ditabraknya itu.

"Saga, sudahlah. Lagi pula dia kan tidak sengaja." Tegur Nao.

"kau anak sekolahan kan? Kenapa jam segini sudah berkeliaran? Kau bolos ya? Terus, kenapa kau basah seperti ini?" ucap Shou banyak Tanya.

Tomomi lebih memilih untuk tidak menjawab dan pergi dari mereka karena ia takut dengan mereka yang seperti berandalan itu.

"dia kenapa?" Tanya Hiroto.

"tidak tau! Ayo kita kembali ke lokasi. Yang lain pasti akan marah karena kita tiba- tiba kabur." Ajak Saga yang masih menyimpan amarah pada Tomomi.

"iya."

Mereka pun pergi.

Tomomi yang masih dalam keadaan basah pergi mencari ke tempat yang sepi untuk menangis.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tempat yang ada dipikirannya.

"perpustakaan umum." ***tadi katanya dia bodoh, tapi kok bisa mikir encer ya?***

Yah, asal tau saja. Di zaman sekarang orang-orang uda mulai malas membaca kan?

.

.

"disini aku bisa menangis sepuasnya." Pikirnya.

Dia berjalan kepojok. Disana ada seorang pria yang sedang membaca buku.

Karena melihat ada orang, dia pun segera meninggalkan tempat itu, tapi di tahan oleh pria itu.

"kau.. jam segini kenapa berkelliaran? Bolos ya?" Tanya pria itu.

"ha'a."

"kenapa?"

"tidak."

"kau mau menangis? Menangis saja di sini. Tidak ada yang melihat kalau disini."

"kakak sangat baik. Terima kasih."

"kakak? Aku sudah 30 tahunan."

"ah? Go.. gomen."

"tidak apa. Aku kagum pada mu, kau masih bisa bertahan di sekolah itu. Padahal kau selalu di hina dan dikerjai oleh teman- temanmu."

"eeh? Dari mana kakak tau?!" Tanya Tomomi kaget.

"jangan memanggilku kakak. Panggil saja Isshi-san. Kurasa lebih enak didengar. Aku kan guru di sekolahmu. Tapi aku hanya mengajar anak SMP."

"hheeeh?! Mana boleh begitu! Berarti aku harus memanggilmu Isshi-sensei! Aku Tomomi Ogawa, salam kenal, sensei" ucap Tomomi sambil membungkuk dengan reaksi yang lucu dan itu membuat Isshi tertawa.

"hha~~ santai saja. Tidak perlu tegang seperti itu.."

"sebenarnya aku ingin membantu mu saat kau di hina dan dikerjai seperti itu. Tapi aku selalu saja ada halangan."

"tidak masalah. Aku sudah biasa kok." Ucap Tomomi tersenyum.

"sebaiknya kau segera pulang. Jika kau mau menangis, kesini saja. Tidak akan ada yang akan melihatmu."

"ha'i! arigatou, sensei."

Dan Tomomi pun pulang dengan hati yang girang karena itu pertama kalinya ada yang mau berbicara akrab seperti itu padanya.

"mulai besok aku akan kesana setiap hari. Aku ingin bertemu Isshi-sensei lagi"

Saking girangnya, lagi-lagi Ia menabrak seseorang lagi, tapi, kali ini orang yang ditabraknya itu terjatuh.

"aah.. itai…" rintih pria itu.

"se.. seimasen…" ucap Tomomi sambil membungkuk minta maaf.

"kau yang tadi?"

"eh? Kau berandalan yang tadi kan?!"

Karena takut, Tomomi pun segera berlari meninggalkan pria itu.

"berandalan? Aku?! BERANDALAN?! HEY! AKU BUKAN BERANDALAN!" teriak Hiroto pada Haruhi yang telah berlari jauh. ***masa PonPon yang kiyuut di bilang berandalan. Tomomi gak bisa bedain berandalan ama yang bukan berandalan ya?***

Hiroto tanpa memperdulikan Tomomi lagi, pergi menuju rumahnya yang bersebelahan dengan perpustakaan umum yang di kunjungi Tomomi tadi.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Tomomi datang awal untuk membereskan lokernya yang setiap hari diberantakkan murid-murid iseng.

"hah.. akhirnya selesai juga."

"Haruhi-san?"

"ah.. Isshi-sensei. Ohayou.."

"ohayou. Kau datang sangat awal."

"iya. Aku harus membereskan lokerku."

"kenapa kau tidak pindah sekolah saja jika kau tersiksa disini?"

"orang tua ku sering bilang. Aku harus menjadi seorang yang berguna. Tapi, aku sejak SD sudah berpindah- pindah sekolah, tapi aku tetap saja tak berkembang. Tapi, sekarang aku sudah SMA. Aku tidak mau merepotkan orang tuaku lagi."

"kau benar- benar anak yang baik. Kau punya kakak atau adik?"

"tidak punya. Aku anak tunggal."

"mmm… kalau begitu kau panggil saja aku onii-san atau onii-chan. Terserah padamu. Tapi, jika disekolah, tetap panggil sensei."

"maksudnya?"  
"huhh! Kau memang bodoh. Maksudku, kau anggap saja aku seperti kakak angkatmu."

"ooo… ha'I, Isshi onii-san."

"baiklah, nanti ku tunggu di perpustakaan umum. Tapi, jangan bolos."

"ya!"

Sesampai di perpustakaan umum, Tomomi segera mencari Isshi.

"hei, Haruhi. Kau dikerjai lagi ya? Pakaian mu kotor sekali."

"iya. Mereka melemparku dengan lumpur."

Isshi mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya dan me-lap wajah dan seragam Tomomi yang kotor itu.

"kau ini tidak malu ya, berlari kesini dengan penampilan seperti ini?"

"tidak. Karena aku kan akan pergi menemui Isshi onii-san."

"kau ini. Ayo kita pergi.."

"eeeh? Kemana? Aku kan baru sampai."

"kita pergi makan. Tadi ku lihat kotak makananmu di buang mereka."

"onii-san selalu memperhatikanku ya?"

"tentu saja. Karena kau kan adik ku." Balas Isshi dengan ramah yang diikuti oleh senyumnya.

"ayo pergi." Lanjutnya.

Mereka pergi mencari tempat makan, tetapi sebelum itu, Isshi pergi mengajak Tomomi untuk membeli pakaian baru karena seragam Haruhi kotor.

Setelah membeli dan mengganti baju, Tomomi dan Isshi pergi makan disuatu tempat.

"ini tempat makan favoritku. Kau suka tempat ini?" Tanya Isshi.

"sangat suka. Tempat ini sangat bernuansa tradisional."

"ya. Disini terasa sangat tenang."

"onii-san hebat. Onii-san tau banyak tempat yang mengagumkan."

"hha~ ini kan tempat umum. Tentu saja banyak yang tau. Lagi pula restoran ini kan sudah terkenal sampai keluar negri."

"e.. eh? Benarkah? Pantas saja tempat ini begitu keren." Ucap Tomomi polos.

"hei! Isshi!" panggil seseorang yang baru saja masuk dari pintu masuk restoran.

"oo. Hei. Shou."

"kau disini dengan… DIA!" ucap Saga yang tiba-tiba berteriak saat melihat Tomomi yang memasang wajah ketakutan.

"kau kenal dia?" Tanya Isshi pada Saga.

"hei! Kau pikir aku sudah melupakan kejadian kemarin?! Sekarang sebaiknya kau meminta maaf! Kau sudah menabrakku dan tiba-tiba saja kabur tanpa minta maaf!"

"jangan emosian. Dia ini polos sekali. Dia pasti ketakutan saat melihat tampang kalian yang sangar itu." Lerai Isshi dengan sedikit candaan.

"apa benar kita menyeramkan? Kemarin dia juga menabrakku saat aku mau pulang, dia bilang kita itu berandalan. Apa benar kita seperti berandalan?" Tanya Hiroto dengan wajah innocent nya.

"bu.. bukan wajah. Tapi, pakaian kalian kemarin. Seperti berandalan. aku benar-benar minta maaf soal kemarin." Ucap Tomomi sambil menunduk minta maaf.

"ooh.. kemarin kami kabur saat making PV Yami Ni Chiru Sakura." Ucap Nao sambil tersenyum pada Tomomi yang masih gugup sedari tadi.

"go.. gomenne. Aku harus pulang." Kata Tomomi yang segera keluar dari restoran itu.

"hei, Tomomi -chan! Jangan lupa besok ya!" teriak Isshi yang tidak mengejar Haruhi.

"Ha.. Tomomi-chan? Chan?! Kau kapan akrab dengannya? Apa dia pacarmu? Kenapa ada anak SMA yang suka pada om-om 30tahun ya?" sindir Hiroto. ***ya ealah PonPon, aku juga mau kok kalau disuruh pacaran ma Isshi***

***BLETAK!***

"sembarangan kau mungil!" ejek Isshi membalas Hiroto setelah memukul kepala Hiroto dengan botol plastic.

"itai!" teriak Hiroto.

"aku hanya memukulmu dengan botol plastik. Pria macam apa kau? Lemah sekali?"

"tapi itu sakit!"

"kau yang lemah!"

"kau yang memukulku dengan kuat!"

Bla.. bla… bla…

Pertengkaran itu disaksikan oleh Nao, Saga, Shou dan Tora yang sedari tadi makan.

.

.

**Tomomi POV~~**

Kenapa onii-san bisa berteman dengan mereka sih? Apa onii-san juga mantan berandalan?

***** **Tomomi sulit mencerna perkataan*** besok aku harus bertanya pada onii-san.

.

"lagi- lagi kau dikerjai. Kau ini benar- benar bodoh. Kenapa kau tak melawan?"

"aku takut.."

"kenapa harus takut sih? Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan melawan mereka meski hanya membentak."

"itu karna onii-san mantan berandalan, kan?" ***apa hubungannya?***

"eh? Siapa yang mantan berandalan?"

"onii-san mengenal para berandalan kemarin kan? Itu berarti onii-san sempat menjadi berandalan seperti mereka, kan?" ***ahai.. Tomomi sotoy***

"mereka itu band. Apa kau tidak tau visual kei?"

"vi.. visual kei?""

"huh.. kau benar-benar tak tau ya? Biar ku ajak kau ke studio."

"eeh? Studio? Studio siapa?"

"studio band ku."

"EEEHH?! O.. onii-san punya band?!"  
"jangan terkejut seperti itu. Ini perpustakaan. Tetap jaga ketenangan."

"maaf."

"ayo." Ajak Isshi.

.

.

"hoi, Isshi-san. Kau kemana saja? Selalu menghilang tiba-tiba dan pulang malam. Waktu kerja kita jadi panjang karena tak ada kau."

"gomen.. nah, Tomomi-chan, ini yang dinamakan visual kei, oshare kei, angura kei, cyber kei, dan masih banyak lagi." Jelas Isshi sambil menunjuk poster-poster band yang ditempel di studionya.

"su.. sugoi.. band onii-san yang angura kei ya?" Tanya Tomomisambil menunjuk poster angura kei yang bergambarkan band Isshi, yaitu Kaggra,.

"o.. onii-san? Dia adikmu Isshi? Hwaa.. kawaii" ucap Nao.

"adik angkatku. Dia memang manis, seperti aku yang keren.." jawab Isshi dengan PD.

"dia lebih manis. Dan aku lebih keren." Sambung Naoran.

"siapa nama mu?" Tanya Izumi pada Haruhi.

"a.. aku Tomomi Ogawa."

"aku Naoki Yamada." Ucap Nao memperkenalkan diri dengan menyerobot.

"aku Akiya Kazuhiro. Salam kenal Tomomi"

"aku Izumida Shinichirou."

"aku Makoto Hashimoto."

"Naoran, bisa aku bicara sebentar?" Tanya Isshi.

"iya. Dimana?"

"tentu saja ditaman bunga."

"iya."

"Haruhi-chan. Kau disini saja dulu. Nanti aku akan kembali kesini."

"hey! Tolong jaga Tomomi sebentar ya.. Izumi, Shin, Akiya."

"baiklah!"

"kau tau, saat melihat Tomomi aku jadi teringat pada diriku yang dulu. Aku dulu selalu dikucilkan dan dikerjai oleh teman-temanku. Tapi, saat aku memiliki sebuah tekad besar, semua berubah. Aku jadi Isshi yang sekarang ini." Cerita Isshi.

"katakan saja langsung padaku. Tidak usah basa basi."

"aku mau, setiap hari kau ke sekolah Haruhi. Jaga dia. Jangan biarkan mereka mengusiknya."

"maksudnya kau mau aku jadi bodyguard Tomomi?"

"ya. Tapi untuk sementara saja. Sampai masa mengajarku disekolah itu selesai. Tinggal 3 bulan lagi, aku bisa berhenti jadi guru magang disana."

"salahmu sendiri. Kau semau saja menerima tawaran itu. Tapi, apa boleh aku mengajak Izumi, Shin dan Akiya?"

"tentu saja."

"nah.. ayo kita kembali ke studio. Aku ingin mengantar Tomomi pulang."

"iya"

.

.

Seperti yang dikatakan Isshi, Naoran pergi kesekolah Tomomi pagi-pagi bersama Izumi, Shin dan Akiya.

"nah, aku sampai disini dulu ya. Kalau kulihat Tomomimasih pulang dengan kotor-kotoran, kalian akan ku paksa makan masakanku."

"tenang, kami akan berusaha agar tak makan sampah itu" sindir Izumi.

"kalia…." Belum Isshi menyelesaikan kata-katanya..

"aah! Naruhodo! Sana segera ke ruanganmu. Kami ini bukan orang bodoh yang pengarahannya harus panjang lebar!" keluh Naoran.

"baiklah, Tomomi. Nanti kau sepulang sekolah langsung ke studio bersama mereka.. aku tidak bisa menunda pekerjaanku terus menerus." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Isshi pergi meninggalkan mereka ber 5.

"apa aku tak akan mengganggu jika ikut ke studio."

"Isshi bukan orang yang mudah terganggu kok. Sekarang kau masuk saja ke kelas. Soal loker, biar Izumi yang membereskannya dan menjaganya." Ucap Naoran.

"aku akan minta izin pada kepala sekolah sebentar. Akiya, kau ikut dia kekelas. Kalau kau Shin. Kau…. Kau.. kau ikut saja dengan Akiya."

"baiklah.. ayo, kita mulai."

Mereka pun berpisah dengan tugas mereka masing-masing.

Izumi membereskan loker Tomomi yang di penuhi coretan tinta merah seakan-akan darah.

Naoran pergi kekantor kepala sekolah untuk melapor kalau mereka akan menjadi bodyguard Tomomi. Dan menjelaskan alasan mereka menjadi bodyguard Tomomi.

Shin dan Akiya mengawal Tomomi selama di kelas, mereka menunggu didepan kelas sampai jam makan siang dan sampai pulang sekolah.

Jika sudah jam makan siang, mereka ber 4 akan bersama-sama menemani Tomomi makan siang dan sekalian makan siang mereka juga.

.

.

"Akhirnya jam makan siang juga ya. Hari ini rasanya bukan hari-hariku saja. Tidak ada yang berani menggangguku." Kata Tomomi.

"tapi, aku usulkan kau jangan seperti ini terus. Mereka akan mengataimu." Jelas Naoran.

"hoi! Maaf aku terlambat. Tadi aku ada rapat sebentar." Panggil Isshi dari belakang.

"onii-san. Kerenn! Hari ini mereka tidak ada yang menggangguku. Ini seperti bukan hari-hariku."

"Isshi, aku mau memberi usul. Bagaimana jika kau ajarkan dia bela diri. Dan pertahanan diri?" usul Naoran.

"aku setuju." Lanjut Izumi.

"ya. Kau kan pandai karate. Setidaknya ajarkan dia sedikit. Dari pada dia membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk menangis dan tidak bagus juga jika dia terus dijaga seperti anak kecil. Dia tak akan dewasa jika seperti ini." Kata Akiya.

"karate? Aku? Aku mau belajar karate!" tekad Tomomi.

"menurutku, ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Jika kau mau belajar karate, kau tidak boleh menjadi orang yang cengeng. Jika kau jago karate tapi cengeng, itu sama saja kau masih lemah." Saran Isshi.

"kau juga pernah menangis kan. Kau itu pria. Jangan samakan dengan perempuan." Kata Naoran sedikit menyindir Isshi.

"jangan mengungkit soal itu. Jadi, jika kau mau belajar karate, kau tidak boleh cengeng. Aku tidak suka mengajar orang yang cengeng. Bagaimana?"

"aku mau! Aku ingin jadi orang yang berguna. Aku.. aku akan berusaha untuk tak menangis lagi!"

"nah, kau juga tidak boleh jadi orang yang penakut. Jika kau tidak penakut, ada kemungkinan kau tak cengeng lagi."

"hah! Izumi yang pemberani saja masih cengeng." Sindir Shin.

"sou kaa?" Tanya Tomomi.

"un. Waktu kecil sih." ***GUBRAK!***

"kau mau melawak ya?!" karena kata-kata Shin itu, Izumi jadi merasa jengkel.

"apa salahnya bercanda?"

"candaanmu itu tidak lucu!"

"padahal Shin sendiri sama saja. Jika mati lampu, dia akan merengek masuk ke apartemenku." Cerita Akiya sebagai sahabat Shin sejak kecil.

"JANGAN CERITA ITU BODOH!" teriak Shin sambil memaksa menutup mulut Akiya.

"dia juga sering mengajakku main kejar-kejaran tanpa memakai baju." Tambah Akiya.

"HENTIKAAN! BAKAAA!" teriak Shin lagi. Tapi kali ini sambil melempar Akiya dengan bento-nya.

"tapi, aku bukan hanya sekedar bercerita, aku hanya ingin jujur saja."

"HAH!"

"aku hanya berbagi cerita tentang sifatmu yang kekanak-kanakkan itu."

"aku sudah dewasa!" teriak Shin lagi.

"sudah.. sudah.. jam makan siang sudah mau selesai. Jangan bertengkar lagi. Kalian sama saja kok bodoh dan kekanak-kanakkannya." Lerai Isshi dengan sedikit sindiran.

.

.

.

Tomomi selalu merasa terlindungi. Tapi, ia juga merasa takut. Jika seperti ini terus, dia akan menjadi seorang yang lemah. Apa lagi, Isshi dan teman-teman tak akan selamanya bersama dengannya.

"kau khawatir?" Tanya Naoran saat perjalanan ke studio.

"hah?"

"wajahmu terlihat mengkhawatirkan sesuatu."

"tidak kok. Aku hanya merasa aneh jika berjalan bersama kalian tanpa onii-san."

"kenapa begitu. Kami kan juga temanmu."

"te.. teman?"

"un. Teman Isshi, teman kami juga."

"haa.. arigatou."

.

.

"gomeen! Aku terlambat!" teriak Isshi sambil berlari menyusul mereka yagn sedari tadi menunggunya di studio.

"oo.. cepat. Hari ini pengambilan suara. Lagu yang di buat-mu. Sudah 2 minggu ini tertunda terus." Ucap Izumi yang sedang duduk di balik drum set-nya.

"utakata?" Tanya Isshi.

"tentu saja!"

Dengan segera, Isshi mengambil mic-nya.

Tit.. tit.. tit..

"negai wa.. anata ni furisosogu. Sotto kanashimi wo koete, itsuka futatabi deaeru to. Naite ita anata no yukogao wo omouyo….."

"benar-benar lagu yang terlalu simple. Tidak sesuai dengan band kita." Kata Shin setelah selesai pengambilan suara.

"jangan menghina lagu ku!"

"aku hanya jujur kok."

"itu.. lagu itu onii-san yang membuatnya?" Tanya Tomomi.

"un."

"sugoii nee.. itu sangat hebat!"

"arigatou.. tapi kurasa memang sedikit simple."

"bukan sedikit. Tapi sangat." Sindir Izumi.

"kata-kata yang menyebalkan."

"baiklah. Ayo pergi makan?" ajak Shin.

"hey! Jangan lupa. Berberapa minggu kedepan kalian harus membuat PV." Teriak manager karena mereka sudah pergi lumayan jauh.

_**To be continue..**_

**Haaaa… Isshi-sama, Shin-sama, Aki-sama, Izumi-sama, Naoran, PonPon, Nao-sama. Daisukiiiiiiiii…. Disini, seleb korea-nya belum keliatan. Ntah kapan mereka ru keliatan. Sesuai dengan jalan cerita yang uda dibuat..**

**Pliss comment..**


	2. Chapter 2: Music, Love and Friendship

**Chapter 1 : Music, Love and Friendship**

**Summary : musik, cinta, persahabatan. Jika semua menjadi satu, jadilah sebuah kebahagiaan.**

**Author : ****Yukiharu Namirai *panggil Yuki-chan ajah..***

**Disclaimer : cerita ini terinspirasi dari otak aku dan temanku.**

**Chara : kagrra, arisu9, kuroneko (onmyouza), SCANDAL, kim yewon(jewel ry), kim hyoyeon(SNSD), shin bora (gag concert, pelawak), luna (f(x)), yoon bora(SISTAR). Super junior: leeteuk, heechul, eunhyuk, siwon.**

**Warning : Typo(s), GaJe, dkk.**

**Pair : Hiroto X Tomomi, Shin X Kuroneko, Izumi X Mami, Saga X Luna, Leeteuk X Shin Bora, Heechul X Yoon Bora, Eunhyuk X Hyoyeon, Siwon X Haruna.**

**Author : ni terinspirasi pas aku lagi kompromi ama teman aku. Mungkin yang baca bakal sakit kepala and pusing. Soalnya aku yang bikin juga pusing.**

**Ha'i, douzo~~**

.

.

Tomomi Ogawa, gadis kuper, culun, bodoh dan gak berbakat yang bersekolah di sekolah yang cukup terkenal di Tokyo. Dia di terima di sekolah itu karena kekayaan keluarganya. Tapi, pilihan orang tuanya untuk menyekolahkan Tomomi di sekolah itu adalah kesalahan besar. Tomomi benar- benar sangat dikucilkan.

***JRAAZ***

tiba- tiba seseorang melempar ember yang berisi air dari atas. Dan itu tepat mengenai kepala Tomomi. Jadi, otomatis Tomomi basah kuyup.

"si.. siapa?" Tanya Tomomi pada dirinya sendiri sambil melihat ke atas, tempat asal ember itu terjatuh.

"hei! Maaf, ember itu mengenaimu ya? Tadi ku kira tempat sampah." Hina seorang gadis yang melempar ember itu.

Tomomi yang malu dan menangis tentu saja langsung berlari ntah kemana tujuannya.

.

**Tomomi POV~~**

Kenapa? Kenapa mereka berbuat jahat padaku? Apa salahku pada mereka?!

.

.

Tanpa sadar, Tomomi telah berlari keluar sekolah. Karena sudah keluar sekolah, Tomomi tak mau kembali ke sekolah.

Tomomi pun berjalan ntah kemana tujuannya. Jika ia kembali ke sekolah, ia akan dikerjai lagi. Dan jika dia kembali ke rumah, dia akan merasakan kesepian karena orang tuanya setiap hari pergi bekerja sampai larut malam.

***BRUK!***

Tiba-tiba saja dia menabrak seorang dari 5 orang yang bergaya seperti berandalan.

"hei! Kau jalan tidak hati- hati!" bentak pria yang ditabraknya itu.

"Saga, sudahlah. Lagi pula dia kan tidak sengaja." Tegur Nao.

"kau anak sekolahan kan? Kenapa jam segini sudah berkeliaran? Kau bolos ya? Terus, kenapa kau basah seperti ini?" ucap Shou banyak Tanya.

Tomomi lebih memilih untuk tidak menjawab dan pergi dari mereka karena ia takut dengan mereka yang seperti berandalan itu.

"dia kenapa?" Tanya Hiroto.

"tidak tau! Ayo kita kembali ke lokasi. Yang lain pasti akan marah karena kita tiba- tiba kabur." Ajak Saga yang masih menyimpan amarah pada Tomomi.

"iya."

Mereka pun pergi.

Tomomi yang masih dalam keadaan basah pergi mencari ke tempat yang sepi untuk menangis.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tempat yang ada dipikirannya.

"perpustakaan umum." ***tadi katanya dia bodoh, tapi kok bisa mikir encer ya?***

Yah, asal tau saja. Di zaman sekarang orang-orang uda mulai malas membaca kan?

.

.

"disini aku bisa menangis sepuasnya." Pikirnya.

Dia berjalan kepojok. Disana ada seorang pria yang sedang membaca buku.

Karena melihat ada orang, dia pun segera meninggalkan tempat itu, tapi di tahan oleh pria itu.

"kau.. jam segini kenapa berkelliaran? Bolos ya?" Tanya pria itu.

"ha'a."

"kenapa?"

"tidak."

"kau mau menangis? Menangis saja di sini. Tidak ada yang melihat kalau disini."

"kakak sangat baik. Terima kasih."

"kakak? Aku sudah 30 tahunan."

"ah? Go.. gomen."

"tidak apa. Aku kagum pada mu, kau masih bisa bertahan di sekolah itu. Padahal kau selalu di hina dan dikerjai oleh teman- temanmu."

"eeh? Dari mana kakak tau?!" Tanya Tomomi kaget.

"jangan memanggilku kakak. Panggil saja Isshi-san. Kurasa lebih enak didengar. Aku kan guru di sekolahmu. Tapi aku hanya mengajar anak SMP."

"hheeeh?! Mana boleh begitu! Berarti aku harus memanggilmu Isshi-sensei! Aku Tomomi Ogawa, salam kenal, sensei" ucap Tomomi sambil membungkuk dengan reaksi yang lucu dan itu membuat Isshi tertawa.

"hha~~ santai saja. Tidak perlu tegang seperti itu.."

"sebenarnya aku ingin membantu mu saat kau di hina dan dikerjai seperti itu. Tapi aku selalu saja ada halangan."

"tidak masalah. Aku sudah biasa kok." Ucap Tomomi tersenyum.

"sebaiknya kau segera pulang. Jika kau mau menangis, kesini saja. Tidak akan ada yang akan melihatmu."

"ha'i! arigatou, sensei."

Dan Tomomi pun pulang dengan hati yang girang karena itu pertama kalinya ada yang mau berbicara akrab seperti itu padanya.

"mulai besok aku akan kesana setiap hari. Aku ingin bertemu Isshi-sensei lagi"

Saking girangnya, lagi-lagi Ia menabrak seseorang lagi, tapi, kali ini orang yang ditabraknya itu terjatuh.

"aah.. itai…" rintih pria itu.

"se.. seimasen…" ucap Tomomi sambil membungkuk minta maaf.

"kau yang tadi?"

"eh? Kau berandalan yang tadi kan?!"

Karena takut, Tomomi pun segera berlari meninggalkan pria itu.

"berandalan? Aku?! BERANDALAN?! HEY! AKU BUKAN BERANDALAN!" teriak Hiroto pada Tomomi yang telah berlari jauh. ***masa PonPon yang kiyuut di bilang berandalan. Tomomi gak bisa bedain berandalan ama yang bukan berandalan ya?***

Hiroto tanpa memperdulikan Tomomi lagi, pergi menuju rumahnya yang bersebelahan dengan perpustakaan umum yang di kunjungi Tomomi tadi.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Tomomi datang awal untuk membereskan lokernya yang setiap hari diberantakkan murid-murid iseng.

"hah.. akhirnya selesai juga."

"Haruhi-san?"

"ah.. Isshi-sensei. Ohayou.."

"ohayou. Kau datang sangat awal."

"iya. Aku harus membereskan lokerku."

"kenapa kau tidak pindah sekolah saja jika kau tersiksa disini?"

"orang tua ku sering bilang. Aku harus menjadi seorang yang berguna. Tapi, aku sejak SD sudah berpindah- pindah sekolah, tapi aku tetap saja tak berkembang. Tapi, sekarang aku sudah SMA. Aku tidak mau merepotkan orang tuaku lagi."

"kau benar- benar anak yang baik. Kau punya kakak atau adik?"

"tidak punya. Aku anak tunggal."

"mmm… kalau begitu kau panggil saja aku onii-san atau onii-chan. Terserah padamu. Tapi, jika disekolah, tetap panggil sensei."

"maksudnya?"  
"huhh! Kau memang bodoh. Maksudku, kau anggap saja aku seperti kakak angkatmu."

"ooo… ha'I, Isshi onii-san."

"baiklah, nanti ku tunggu di perpustakaan umum. Tapi, jangan bolos."

"ya!"

Sesampai di perpustakaan umum, Tomomi segera mencari Isshi.

"hei, Haruhi. Kau dikerjai lagi ya? Pakaian mu kotor sekali."

"iya. Mereka melemparku dengan lumpur."

Isshi mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya dan me-lap wajah dan seragam Tomomi yang kotor itu.

"kau ini tidak malu ya, berlari kesini dengan penampilan seperti ini?"

"tidak. Karena aku kan akan pergi menemui Isshi onii-san."

"kau ini. Ayo kita pergi.."

"eeeh? Kemana? Aku kan baru sampai."

"kita pergi makan. Tadi ku lihat bento-mu di buang mereka."

"onii-san selalu memperhatikanku ya?"

"tentu saja. Karena kau kan adik ku." Balas Isshi dengan ramah yang diikuti oleh senyumnya.

"ayo pergi." Lanjutnya.

Mereka pergi mencari tempat makan, tetapi sebelum itu, Isshi pergi mengajak Tomomi untuk membeli pakaian baru karena seragam Tomomi kotor.

Setelah membeli dan mengganti baju, Tomomi dan Isshi pergi makan disuatu tempat.

"ini tempat makan favoritku. Kau suka tempat ini?" Tanya Isshi.

"sangat suka. Tempat ini sangat bernuansa tradisional."

"ya. Disini terasa sangat tenang."

"onii-san hebat. Onii-san tau banyak tempat yang mengagumkan."

"hha~ ini kan tempat umum. Tentu saja banyak yang tau. Lagi pula restoran ini kan sudah terkenal sampai keluar negri."

"e.. eh? Benarkah? Pantas saja tempat ini begitu keren." Ucap Tomomi polos.

"hei! Isshi!" panggil seseorang yang baru saja masuk dari pintu masuk restoran.

"oo. Hei. Shou."

"kau disini dengan… DIA!" ucap Saga yang tiba-tiba berteriak saat melihat Tomomi yang memasang wajah ketakutan.

"kau kenal dia?" Tanya Isshi pada Saga.

"hei! Kau pikir aku sudah melupakan kejadian kemarin?! Sekarang sebaiknya kau meminta maaf! Kau sudah menabrakku dan tiba-tiba saja kabur tanpa minta maaf!"

"jangan emosian. Dia ini polos sekali. Dia pasti ketakutan saat melihat tampang kalian yang sangar itu." Lerai Isshi dengan sedikit candaan.

"apa benar kita menyeramkan? Kemarin dia juga menabrakku saat aku mau pulang, dia bilang kita itu berandalan. Apa benar kita seperti berandalan?" Tanya Hiroto dengan wajah innocent nya.

"bu.. bukan wajah. Tapi, pakaian kalian kemarin. Seperti berandalan. aku benar-benar minta maaf soal kemarin." Ucap Tomomi sambil menunduk minta maaf.

"ooh.. kemarin kami kabur saat making PV Yami Ni Chiru Sakura." Ucap Nao sambil tersenyum pada Tomomi yang masih gugup sedari tadi.

"go.. gomenne. Aku harus pulang." Kata Tomomi yang segera keluar dari restoran itu.

"hei, Tomomi -chan! Jangan lupa besok ya!" teriak Isshi yang tidak mengejar Haruhi.

"Ha.. Tomomi-chan? Chan?! Kau kapan akrab dengannya? Apa dia pacarmu? Kenapa ada anak SMA yang suka pada om-om 30tahun ya?" sindir Hiroto. ***ya ealah PonPon, aku juga mau kok kalau disuruh pacaran ma Isshi***

***BLETAK!***

"sembarangan kau mungil!" ejek Isshi membalas Hiroto setelah memukul kepala Hiroto dengan botol plastic.

"itai!" teriak Hiroto.

"aku hanya memukulmu dengan botol plastik. Pria macam apa kau? Lemah sekali?"

"tapi itu sakit!"

"kau yang lemah!"

"kau yang memukulku dengan kuat!"

Bla.. bla… bla…

Pertengkaran itu disaksikan oleh Nao, Saga, Shou dan Tora yang sedari tadi makan.

.

.

**Tomomi POV~~**

Kenapa onii-san bisa berteman dengan mereka sih? Apa onii-san juga mantan berandalan?

***** **Tomomi sulit mencerna perkataan*** besok aku harus bertanya pada onii-san.

.

"lagi- lagi kau dikerjai. Kau ini benar- benar bodoh. Kenapa kau tak melawan?"

"aku takut.."

"kenapa harus takut sih? Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan melawan mereka meski hanya membentak."

"itu karna onii-san mantan berandalan, kan?" ***apa hubungannya?***

"eh? Siapa yang mantan berandalan?"

"onii-san mengenal para berandalan kemarin kan? Itu berarti onii-san sempat menjadi berandalan seperti mereka, kan?" ***ahai.. Tomomi sotoy***

"mereka itu band. Apa kau tidak tau visual kei?"

"vi.. visual kei?""

"huh.. kau benar-benar tak tau ya? Biar ku ajak kau ke studio."

"eeh? Studio? Studio siapa?"

"studio band ku."

"EEEHH?! O.. onii-san punya band?!"  
"jangan terkejut seperti itu. Ini perpustakaan. Tetap jaga ketenangan."

"maaf."

"ayo." Ajak Isshi.

.

.

"hoi, Isshi-san. Kau kemana saja? Selalu menghilang tiba-tiba dan pulang malam. Waktu kerja kita jadi panjang karena tak ada kau."

"gomen.. nah, Tomomi-chan, ini yang dinamakan visual kei, oshare kei, angura kei, cyber kei, dan masih banyak lagi." Jelas Isshi sambil menunjuk poster-poster band yang ditempel di studionya.

"su.. sugoi.. band onii-san yang angura kei ya?" Tanya Tomomisambil menunjuk poster angura kei yang bergambarkan band Isshi, yaitu Kaggra,.

"o.. onii-san? Dia adikmu Isshi? Hwaa.. kawaii" ucap Nao.

"adik angkatku. Dia memang manis, seperti aku yang keren.." jawab Isshi dengan PD.

"dia lebih manis. Dan aku lebih keren." Sambung Naoran.

"siapa nama mu?" Tanya Izumi pada Haruhi.

"a.. aku Tomomi Ogawa."

"aku Naoki Yamada." Ucap Nao memperkenalkan diri dengan menyerobot.

"aku Akiya Kazuhiro. Salam kenal Tomomi"

"aku Izumida Shinichirou."

"aku Makoto Hashimoto."

"Naoran, bisa aku bicara sebentar?" Tanya Isshi.

"iya. Dimana?"

"tentu saja ditaman bunga."

"iya."

"Tomomi-chan. Kau disini saja dulu. Nanti aku akan kembali kesini."

"hey! Tolong jaga Tomomi sebentar ya.. Izumi, Shin, Akiya."

"baiklah!"

"kau tau, saat melihat Tomomi aku jadi teringat pada diriku yang dulu. Aku dulu selalu dikucilkan dan dikerjai oleh teman-temanku. Tapi, saat aku memiliki sebuah tekad besar, semua berubah. Aku jadi Isshi yang sekarang ini." Cerita Isshi.

"katakan saja langsung padaku. Tidak usah basa basi."

"aku mau, setiap hari kau ke sekolah Haruhi. Jaga dia. Jangan biarkan mereka mengusiknya."

"maksudnya kau mau aku jadi bodyguard Tomomi?"

"ya. Tapi untuk sementara saja. Sampai masa mengajarku disekolah itu selesai. Tinggal 3 bulan lagi, aku bisa berhenti jadi guru magang disana."

"salahmu sendiri. Kau semau saja menerima tawaran itu. Tapi, apa boleh aku mengajak Izumi, Shin dan Akiya?"

"tentu saja."

"nah.. ayo kita kembali ke studio. Aku ingin mengantar Tomomi pulang."

"iya"

.

.

Seperti yang dikatakan Isshi, Naoran pergi kesekolah Tomomi pagi-pagi bersama Izumi, Shin dan Akiya.

"nah, aku sampai disini dulu ya. Kalau kulihat Tomomimasih pulang dengan kotor-kotoran, kalian akan ku paksa makan masakanku."

"tenang, kami akan berusaha agar tak makan sampah itu" sindir Izumi.

"kalia…." Belum Isshi menyelesaikan kata-katanya..

"aah! Naruhodo! Sana segera ke ruanganmu. Kami ini bukan orang bodoh yang pengarahannya harus panjang lebar!" keluh Naoran.

"baiklah, Tomomi. Nanti kau sepulang sekolah langsung ke studio bersama mereka.. aku tidak bisa menunda pekerjaanku terus menerus." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Isshi pergi meninggalkan mereka ber 5.

"apa aku tak akan mengganggu jika ikut ke studio."

"Isshi bukan orang yang mudah terganggu kok. Sekarang kau masuk saja ke kelas. Soal loker, biar Izumi yang membereskannya dan menjaganya." Ucap Naoran.

"aku akan minta izin pada kepala sekolah sebentar. Akiya, kau ikut dia kekelas. Kalau kau Shin. Kau…. Kau.. kau ikut saja dengan Akiya."

"baiklah.. ayo, kita mulai."

Mereka pun berpisah dengan tugas mereka masing-masing.

Izumi membereskan loker Tomomi yang di penuhi coretan tinta merah seakan-akan darah.

Naoran pergi kekantor kepala sekolah untuk melapor kalau mereka akan menjadi bodyguard Tomomi. Dan menjelaskan alasan mereka menjadi bodyguard Tomomi.

Shin dan Akiya mengawal Tomomi selama di kelas, mereka menunggu didepan kelas sampai jam makan siang dan sampai pulang sekolah.

Jika sudah jam makan siang, mereka ber 4 akan bersama-sama menemani Tomomi makan siang dan sekalian makan siang mereka juga.

.

.

"Akhirnya jam makan siang juga ya. Hari ini rasanya bukan hari-hariku saja. Tidak ada yang berani menggangguku." Kata Tomomi.

"tapi, aku usulkan kau jangan seperti ini terus. Mereka akan mengataimu." Jelas Naoran.

"hoi! Maaf aku terlambat. Tadi aku ada rapat sebentar." Panggil Isshi dari belakang.

"onii-san. Kerenn! Hari ini mereka tidak ada yang menggangguku. Ini seperti bukan hari-hariku."

"Isshi, aku mau memberi usul. Bagaimana jika kau ajarkan dia bela diri. Dan pertahanan diri?" usul Naoran.

"aku setuju." Lanjut Izumi.

"ya. Kau kan pandai karate. Setidaknya ajarkan dia sedikit. Dari pada dia membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk menangis dan tidak bagus juga jika dia terus dijaga seperti anak kecil. Dia tak akan dewasa jika seperti ini." Kata Akiya.

"karate? Aku? Aku mau belajar karate!" tekad Tomomi.

"menurutku, ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Jika kau mau belajar karate, kau tidak boleh menjadi orang yang cengeng. Jika kau jago karate tapi cengeng, itu sama saja kau masih lemah." Saran Isshi.

"kau juga pernah menangis kan. Kau itu pria. Jangan samakan dengan perempuan." Kata Naoran sedikit menyindir Isshi.

"jangan mengungkit soal itu. Jadi, jika kau mau belajar karate, kau tidak boleh cengeng. Aku tidak suka mengajar orang yang cengeng. Bagaimana?"

"aku mau! Aku ingin jadi orang yang berguna. Aku.. aku akan berusaha untuk tak menangis lagi!"

"nah, kau juga tidak boleh jadi orang yang penakut. Jika kau tidak penakut, ada kemungkinan kau tak cengeng lagi."

"hah! Izumi yang pemberani saja masih cengeng." Sindir Shin.

"sou kaa?" Tanya Tomomi.

"un. Waktu kecil sih." ***GUBRAK!***

"kau mau melawak ya?!" karena kata-kata Shin itu, Izumi jadi merasa jengkel.

"apa salahnya bercanda?"

"candaanmu itu tidak lucu!"

"padahal Shin sendiri sama saja. Jika mati lampu, dia akan merengek masuk ke apartemenku." Cerita Akiya sebagai sahabat Shin sejak kecil.

"JANGAN CERITA ITU BODOH!" teriak Shin sambil memaksa menutup mulut Akiya.

"dia juga sering mengajakku main kejar-kejaran tanpa memakai baju." Tambah Akiya.

"HENTIKAAN! BAKAAA!" teriak Shin lagi. Tapi kali ini sambil melempar Akiya dengan bento-nya.

"tapi, aku bukan hanya sekedar bercerita, aku hanya ingin jujur saja."

"HAH!"

"aku hanya berbagi cerita tentang sifatmu yang kekanak-kanakkan itu."

"aku sudah dewasa!" teriak Shin lagi.

"sudah.. sudah.. jam makan siang sudah mau selesai. Jangan bertengkar lagi. Kalian sama saja kok bodoh dan kekanak-kanakkannya." Lerai Isshi dengan sedikit sindiran.

.

.

.

Tomomi selalu merasa terlindungi. Tapi, ia juga merasa takut. Jika seperti ini terus, dia akan menjadi seorang yang lemah. Apa lagi, Isshi dan teman-teman tak akan selamanya bersama dengannya.

"kau khawatir?" Tanya Naoran saat perjalanan ke studio.

"hah?"

"wajahmu terlihat mengkhawatirkan sesuatu."

"tidak kok. Aku hanya merasa aneh jika berjalan bersama kalian tanpa onii-san."

"kenapa begitu. Kami kan juga temanmu."

"te.. teman?"

"un. Teman Isshi, teman kami juga."

"haa.. arigatou."

.

.

"gomeen! Aku terlambat!" teriak Isshi sambil berlari menyusul mereka yagn sedari tadi menunggunya di studio.

"oo.. cepat. Hari ini pengambilan suara. Lagu yang di buat-mu. Sudah 2 minggu ini tertunda terus." Ucap Izumi yang sedang duduk di balik drum set-nya.

"utakata?" Tanya Isshi.

"tentu saja!"

Dengan segera, Isshi mengambil mic-nya.

Tit.. tit.. tit..

"negai wa.. anata ni furisosogu. Sotto kanashimi wo koete, itsuka futatabi deaeru to. Naite ita anata no yukogao wo omouyo….."

"benar-benar lagu yang terlalu simple. Tidak sesuai dengan band kita." Kata Shin setelah selesai pengambilan suara.

"jangan menghina lagu ku!"

"aku hanya jujur kok."

"itu.. lagu itu onii-san yang membuatnya?" Tanya Tomomi.

"un."

"sugoii nee.. itu sangat hebat!"

"arigatou.. tapi kurasa memang sedikit simple."

"bukan sedikit. Tapi sangat." Sindir Izumi.

"kata-kata yang menyebalkan."

"baiklah. Ayo pergi makan?" ajak Shin.

"hey! Jangan lupa. Berberapa minggu kedepan kalian harus membuat PV." Teriak manager karena mereka sudah pergi lumayan jauh.

_**To be continue..**_

**Haaaa… Isshi-sama, Shin-sama, Aki-sama, Izumi-sama, Naoran, PonPon, Nao-sama. Daisukiiiiiiiii…. Disini, seleb korea-nya belum keliatan. Ntah kapan mereka ru keliatan. Sesuai dengan jalan cerita yang uda dibuat..**


End file.
